


Cupped In Your Hands

by GoggledMonkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Naked Cuddling, PWP, sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/pseuds/GoggledMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> They’re looking at him expectantly so Poe disentangles himself, gives them both a bright smile and says: "I've got to check on BB."</i><br/> <i>He doesn't run away; it's a tactical retreat. </i><br/>Or where Rey and Finn need Poe to explain exactly why they -shouldn't- have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupped In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velcroboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/gifts).



 

What saved the Resistance from colossal losses when The First Order armada descended upon D'Qar was the weeks of evacuations they'd been doing. All the non-fighting personnel, the injured and refugees had already been moved on and they were well on the way with everything else. So when the sound of shrieking of ion engines comes, the resistance had been ready.

Even knowing the First Order was coming doesn't save The Resistance from losses and after a number of disasters in atmo Poe finds himself inside the Millennium Falcon with Finn and Rey barrelling further out of the system to tear through a blockade around a ringed gas giant. The three of them have a good combination of skills so Finn takes the gunner seat while Rey and Poe pilot.

Before Poe met Rey he'd only knew her through Finn, who talks about her like she hung the moon. Upon meeting her it's clear that she hung a few more celestial bodies than just a moon. And flying with her? Well, that is oh so smooth like Bantha butter.

"You're amazing," Poe tells her as they flip the Falcon around causing the TIE fighter that had been following too closely to clip into another's wings.

"No, you're amazing," she responds as a concussion missile breaks apart a swarm of ships.

"You're both amazing," Finn crackles in their ears, "but if you could line up some shots for me that be even more amazing."

If they were mounting a real defensive, they would be in trouble but they are only a distraction while the last of the personal get off planet. When the General gives the command that the evacuations are complete and to jump to hyperspace the calculations are already in the computer.

"Trouble," Rey warns as they start their jump to hyperspace.

Trouble is in the form of a flock of TIEs ambushing them from behind the gas giant and the barrage that slams into them. The Falcon shudders and falls back into normal space. Noxious yellow smoke starts curling towards them. It's not comforting.

"I can fix that!" Rey promises crawling into an access panel leaving Poe alone to be the primary pilot of a two-person freighter.

"Are we ok?" Finn yells over the comm.

"Turret still working?"

Finn answers with a volley at the pack leader.

"Then we are golden."

The fact that handling a YT-1300 is less smooth without Rey coupled with the various system malfunctions occurring from the hit means Poe's maneuvers are clunky. He ends up relying heavily on Finn to save them from being blasted but they still take a few glancing shots before they hit their stride.

Once that stride comes, oh, Poe can feel it like a physical presence. The three of them working as one: Finn fires forcing the TIEs to change course while Rey fixes the pressure manifold so he can feel as the controls loosen as their maneuverability comes back. The range of motion back, Poe drops the ship straight into the planet's rings.

Finn yells -part terrified part excitement- and they dive, the TIEs following close behind, dodging the rubbish that makes up the ring. Two TIEs don't make it so only one burst out of the debris close behind them. Poe can hear Finn's breath of anticipation over the comm before he fires. The shot hits dead on the fuel line and a chain reaction destroys the TIE in a burst of light.

Poe check the proximity sensors then moves back into the planet's rings; with the ship matching the slow gravitational drift of the rest of the debris they can safely hide out for a while. Rey's voice is coming out as an angry mutter as opposed to the loud cursing from earlier so the ship is probably not going to explode. 

Poe takes a deep breath, relaxing his arms and dropping hands from the flight controls. Already he feels an ache from wrist to shoulder the aftermath of his tight grip. Finn's celebratory whooping cuts off from his ear piece only to be replaced with the same sound echoing from the hallway to the bridge.

Poe turns in the pilot's chair with a grin, enthusiasm infectious, rising to meet Finn half way. He embraces the other man, going to thump Finn's back then, thinking better of it, cups him gently at the base of his skull. Their foreheads press together and Finn puffs a breath into Poe's face.

"Man! We are not dead."

Poe slots their hands together and rubs slow elliptical paths on Finn's wrist.

"That was some slick shooting," Poe forces his hands off Finn and steps back to a more platonic distance, "Thanks for the save back D'Qar."

Finn waves it off like it was nothing, grabbing Poe's hand back and giving it a squeeze, "That was all Rey and her force stuff."

"Well, I can thank her too."

Rey crawls back out of the access panel streaks of soot on her shirt and pants. Tight pinches on her face indicate that the damages may be worse than Poe initially estimated but they can't be so bad because when she makes eye contact the worry melts away to a warm smile. She reaches them in two long strides and throws her arms around Finn's shoulders. Poe tries to disengage from hand holding but Finn has a very determined grip which leaves Poe with a pilot's eye view as she firmly presses her mouth to Finn's.

It's not just a friendly peck but a long lingering kiss.

Poe blinks. He'd not known that was a thing. When Rey pulls away Finn gives her a wide-eyed look like he didn't know it was a thing either. Finn flutters his eyelashes for a confused second then beams his fingers still laced with Poe's.

"Poe," Rey's look is determined and sincere, "you were great too." Then her hand with its scratchy calluses is on the side of his face and she presses their lips together. Her lips are dry and warm and Poe instinctively steps into the kiss free hand coming up to rest on the small of her back.

"Right. That was. Thanks for the rescue," he says when they break apart definitely smooth and confident and not befuddled.

"No, it was all Finn. He handled the crane."

Poe's already tried to thank Finn so he does the only logical thing when his lips are still tingling from kissing Rey: he leans over and brushes his mouth against Finn's. Finn's lips are slightly open and Poe presses deeper into the soft wetness where they part. Poe can feel how Finn hums into the kiss and that goes right to his groin.

When Poe finally pulls back the three of the are positioned in a tight little triangle; Poe still hand in hand with Finn whose eyes are dark and an arm around Rey whose lips are shiny and pink. And this was actually not his best idea. Poe had been purposely not kissing Finn. Kissing both Rey and Finn is not a perfect situation.

They’re looking at him expectantly so Poe disentangles himself, gives them both a bright smile and says: "I've got to check on BB."

He doesn't run away; it's a tactical retreat.

BB-8 is fine if a bit miffed about being shot down, plucked out of the air by a cargo crane then bounced around the cabin. Poe soothes them with a hand on their dome and a quick diagnostic.

Ray and Finn take long enough to join him Poe knows they were talking about what just happened. Finn comes in behind Rey and nudges her like he wants her to say something.

"Do you have a charging station?" Poe asks, bypassing any discussion of earlier kisses.

"No, but I can make something work."

Making something work seems to be dismantling the game table while Finn and Poe watch.

"So we took some hits. What's the damage?"

The pinched look returns and she starts furiously tearing wires apart.

"I vented the tachyon and patched the leak but the hyperdrive is out. I can fix it but it's too hot from the first jump attempt. It'll be a few hours before I can touch it."

That's not ideal since they're still in the same system but they could hide in the planets rings. A bigger issue is that a few hours for it to cool plus however long it'll takes for the repair means they'll be very late for the rendezvous.

"That's fine. You never want to show up to a party on time. It's called being fashionably late."

Poe glances over at Finn when he says this because Finn has an allergy to the words late. At first, he thinks that's why the grimace is on Finn's face but then Poe realises it's a reaction to pain.

"You ok pal?"

"Fine."

"Oh," Rey shoots up, "your back!

"I'm fine," Finn says again even though he's starting to hunch.

"You don't look too fine."

"Well, the cold's not helping," Finn gasps.

"Sorry," Rey says sliding one of Finn's arms over her shoulder, "The environmental controls are on the fritz. The crew quarters' will be warmer. I'll show you two the bunks."

And with a final pat to the droid Poe follows dutifully.

"You gonna take a break too?" Finn asks hobbling beside her like a little old man.

"I can't work on the drive until the whole things cools down." She sighs deeply, "Maybe I can fix the temperature while I wait."

"Hey," Poe stops her with a hand to her free shoulder, "Take a break. Rest. You did great today."

He's struck by a sudden impulse and leans forward to kiss her on the bridge of her nose. She smells like coolant and oil and the smile she gives him makes his stomach dance. When Poe makes eye contact with Finn that hot hungry look is back.

He should not have kissed her. He should not have kissed Finn earlier. He should, in fact, not be kissing anyone. Control yourself Dameron.

They make their way through a narrow galley to two closed doors. Rey propels Finn one way so Poe turns to the other. He needs a loud sonic and isolation to prevent the terrible mistake he's going to make riding high on the adrenalin of not being blown to pieces.

"You can't go in that one!" Rey scolds, "That's Chewbacca's room."

Of course.

"Not big on sharing huh?"

"Not really." She gives a what can you do shrug awkwardly since Finn is still draped across her. "But you're both welcome in my room."

She keys a code then presses her palm against the biometric scanner. It's a lot of extra security for a ship she shares with two other people but since Poe did not grow up scavenging on a hostile planet he's really not going to judge.

The room is as small as Poe expected. There's narrow desk taking up most of the space and a bunk built into the wall. There is not room for three people on it unless they pack themselves in tight limbs all tangled together.

Which wouldn't be too bad…kinda cosy.

Poe turns his eyes from the bunk (and tries not to think of bed inspired activity) to the bits of this and that scattered throughout. There's a soldering iron, several spanners, and collection of metal scraps and circuitry on the desk. There's a wicked looking staff tucked in the corner and a small blaster hanging beside it.

These are things Poe expects in Rey's room.

There is also bundle after bundle of tiny purple and yellow flowers hanging to dry and a string of twinkle lights hanging on the wall over the desk. From the ceiling countless feathers and leaves dangles from threads and it's exactly this kind of stuff that makes Poe want to kiss her again.

To avoid that he leans on the desk while Rey settles Finn on her bunk.

"I'll go get a medpac," Rey says slipping back out. Poe can't stay tucked away for long, not if Finn's in pain so he sits beside his friend shoulders brushing.

"How bad is it?"

"It's ok. I'm just stiff and the gunner seat was hard. No big deal. You two shouldn't worry. It's just some knots." Finn's refusal to acknowledge his own pain is one of many frustrating garbage left from the First Order.

"You're still in recovery. You shouldn't be running around yet," Poe scolds.

"Yeah. Pretty rude of the First Order to attack. You should tell 'em."

"Oh, I will be sending them a strongly worded holo. You watch," Poe starts to unfasten the sad battered jacket Finn insists on keeping, "Let's get you out of this."

Finn winces as his jacket then black undershirt come off and lets out a shaky breath as he lies, chest down on Rey's bunk. The scar on his back runs angrily from the right shoulder to the hip bone on his left side. Poe gently rests his hands on either side of the scar.

"Let me know if this hurts."

Finn makes only satisfied grunts as Poe massages the knots out of his back so by the time Rey returns Poe's on the bunk straddling Finn's upper thighs. Despite the compromising position, she finds them in she doesn't even raise a brow just pulls a tube out of the pac and waggles it triumphantly.

"This should help," she says uncapping the tube.

Finn has stopped communicating with words and makes a breathy sound when Rey squeezes out a large drop directly on his skin. Poe digs his thumbs in one last time, earning a lovely rumble from Finn, then moves up to help rub the gel into Finn's skin. Poe's and Rey's hands bump together as they slide across Finn's warm broad back.

"Oh, yeah that's good," Finn moans voice rough.

Poe relishes each happy noise escaping his friend, these low needy groans. The gel warms up as he and Rey's work and Poe slides his hands lower until his thumbs are brushing under the waist of Finn's pants. He can feel how Finn's tensing and relaxing under him and Poe just knows suddenly that it's because Finn's hard and pressed tight against the bunk desperate for release.

Poe's not unaffected himself: Finn warm and solid underneath him, the slick skin under his fingerpads, each brush of Rey's strong fingers sends desire coursing through him. Poe scoots forward so his groin is tight against Finn's backside rocking his hips and all semblance of this being a massage is gone out the airlock.

Poe's finger's tangle with Rey's and breathing heavily, he looks up into her eyes. They are wide, ocean green more beautiful than a galaxy. They surge together and kiss again. There's more teeth this time and he lets her aggressively explore his mouth tongue ghosting in the hollows of his cheeks. She takes his lower lip between her teeth and each spark of pain has him rocking harder against Finn.

When Finn wiggles under him, Poe shifts, thinking -Maybe Finn is trying to leave. Maybe he wants this to stop- But Finn doesn't get up just twists around on his back and stares up at them with wide hungry eyes. Rey and Poe's hands are still on Finn now leaving dark streaks of gel on his broad chest.

"Yeah, that's really good." Finn breathes voice rough.

Finn reaches a hand up brushing his fingertips against Poe's chin. Poe tilts his head until he can kiss the pads of Finn's fingers. Then with fingers sprayed against his cheek encircles the tip of Finn's thumb and licks that. That prompts a breathy noise from both Finn and Rey. When Poe glances back at her and her eyes are glued to Poe's lips like she's got a target lock on them. Her chest is heaving and her eyes have that promising look.

And he needs to stop before he gets too carried away.

Poe collects himself and eases off Finn and the bunk.

"Um," are the wise words he manages getting confused looks from his companions.

"Sorry." Rey's eyes go wide, "Did you not want to?"

Poe can't help but give a strangled laugh at that. Oh, he'd very much like too.

Finn sits up so his legs hang off the bunk, "Is it me? Do you only want…you know…with girls?"

Poe laughs again because seconds ago he was happily rutting against the back of Finn's thighs.

"That's not it. You're lovely. You're both lovely. But I'm…"

Old. Definitely more experienced but also terribly terrible at relationships. Entirely unwilling to be another bad thing in the long list of bad things that have happened to these two people.

"Not a good idea." He says finally. Maybe he should brave the angry Wookiee and sleep in the other room.

"Pava said you were good at this," Finn says.

Poe snorts, "Pava says a lot of things. I'd believe less than half. And good at what?"

"Sex."

That doesn't make Poe want to tear his hair out any less.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that we shouldn't."

Again, it's Finn that replies more hesitant this time, "I thought it was…ok for people in The Resistance to have sex."

It's clear that by "ok", Finn means something not expressly forbidden. Official rules have been known to give Finn enough anxiety that he takes them seriously even it's just as simple as ‘limit to two per person' or ‘visiting hours are over'. The Resistance does have rules regarding fraternization but they're much more informal then the Republic Navy. Basic rules like get consent, and don't have lover quarrels in the mess hall, and don't have loud sex in common areas, and don't seduce people under your command.

And while neither Rey or Finn are under Poe's command in any way it still feels wrong to want them when he's, at least, ten years their senior.

"No, it's nothing like that. We're allowed to have sex if we want."

"Then why shouldn't we?"

Saying ‘Because I thought acting on my sexual attraction would make you uncomfortable' seems silly at this point and really, this entire day has not been going the way Poe planned.

 "Have you even done this before?" and Poe's feeling slightly out of his depth here. "Had sex?"

"Yes." Somehow Rey's curt yes is one of the worst words Poe's ever heard. It gives him an ache behind his ribs and anger at people he's never met.

"I haven't," Finn declares. "Had sex. Or kissed anyone. Until just now. With you two."

"Yeah, I guess the First Order isn't big on relationships."

"It would indicate you consider an individual more important than the cause." The phrasing is clearly a memorized script and Poe's pretty sure that sex education for Storm Troopers was abstinence or death. Another ache at another nameless evil. Fuck the First Order; Finn could sleep with whoever he wanted. On the other hand, he shouldn't sleep with the first two people he sees just because he can.

"Ok, but sex. When it's good…" Poe tries to formulate the words, "see you should do it with someone you…"

"Trust," Rey finishes for him just as Finn says "love."

Poe sucks in a breath at the significant looks leveled at him.

"Right. And I do," He does. Obviously, he does. If he was honest with himself he's been utterly lost since when, in the belly of that Star Destroyer, a Stormtrooper took off his mask and had a beautiful face with soulful eyes. "Both of you. But…ok, you shouldn't just…you know, with the first person you can. Especially if it's your first time."

(Poe is actually the galaxy's biggest hypocrite because his first time was when he was 15, in the back of a land speeder, and was largely motivated by the fact everyone was doing it)

"You should think about it first."

"I have thought about it. A lot. Should I tell you about what I thought about?" The heat in Finn's eyes is killing Poe and he does want to exactly what Finn's been thinking about. Was it just of kissing or did he have more detailed fantasies?

"He told me." That's even worse imagining them trading fantasies pressed together whispering dirty secrets in each others ears.

"You didn't tell Pava did you?"

"No. It's private. I just wanted to ask her about you. And, what kind of…people you like."

"Ah,"

"So I talked to Pava about you, and Rey explained sex a bit. Oh and I talked to C3PO."

Poe chokes on absolutely nothing. "What? Why?"

"Pava said he knew a lot of things!" Finn says defensively, "He's been around forever. And he's easy to talk to."

Easy to talk to is not a trait he thinks anyone has ever applied to General Organa's fussy protocol droid. And as terrible as Poe thinks Finn asking for sex advice from a droid, let alone -that- droid the more important matter is the two people he adores most in that galaxy are sitting across from him basically saying hey Poe have sex with us.

And it's so very hard to argue with that logic.

Saying I don't want to hurt you isn't really going to stop it so instead he steps over to Rey cups her face in his hands and kisses her like she deserves. As if he could somehow demonstrate with his lips that she is one of the most precious things in the galaxy.

She sighs into the kiss a low sound he can feel where their chests meet and inside of his mouth. It's such a pretty sound that he'd love to hear more of so he parts her mouth with his and runs his tongue along the inside of her mouth.

Finn, not content to just watch Poe and Rey kiss lurches forward and wraps his arms around the both of them buries his face where their chest's meet.

"Oh man. I'm glad. I didn't want you to say no," He glances up, concern on his face "You can say no if you want."

"I definitely don't want to say no."

Kissing Finn comes as natural to Poe as flying and gives him the same excited flutter in his chest. Poe breaks the kiss panting a bit, once again their thee bodies packed tight together like being pulled by gravity. He's got one hand on each of them feeling the arousal from earlier build back up in his body.

"Alright, so we're doing this. What are the rules?" Finn asks eagerly.

"Rules?" Poe repeats back.

"Or steps? Threepio kinda implied there was an order for things to go?"

That would be enduring if it wasn't sad. Poe opens his mouth to say that sex, good sex, doesn't need to follow a manual of insert part A into slot B but thinks better of it when he sees the lost look in Finn's eyes.

"Right rules. Ok rule number one, and this is the very most important rule: If you don't like something say so and we'll stop. No hard feelings."

"Yeah, we just did that part. It's good. Step number 2?"

"Um…have fun?"

Finn scowls. "No. There's more than just that. Like, take off your clothes." His face lights up like it's the best idea he's ever had. "Yeah. Take off your clothes. You're wearing way too many."

Poe grins a bit at that because he is definitely wearing too many clothes since he's still in a flight suit. He puts a hand to his chest in mock offense.

"I'll have you know pal, that some people find these flight suits very attractive."

"Some people really do" Rey agrees smile crinkling her eyes, "Poe looks really nice in it doesn't he Finn?" Her tone is clear that they'd talked about this before and Poe can't say it hurts his ego to hear Finn thinks he's attractive.

Finn, for his part, gives Rey a dirty look, "Sure it's heroic but I want to see Poe, you know, naked."

Since Poe wouldn't object to seeing either Rey or Finn, you know, naked, he got to work on the suit.

His fingers fly eagerly against the fastening and he wants very much to rip everything off and get down to business but a well-maintained flight suit can save your life so he undoes everything methodically laying separate pieces out on the cluttered desk.

"Oh, come on," Finn whines when Poe bends to unlace his boots and Poe just chuckles not going slower but not speeding up either. Everything goes pretty fast after the boots, though. The jumpsuit slides right off and then his undershirt leaving only the tight black shorts he wears underneath. With a pause, he pulls them off too.

"Oh," Finn breathes staring at Poe's dick.

"You're very handsome." Rey chimes in and her eyes follow the same trajectory as Finn's.

"You're not so hard on the eyes either." He means it for both of them but it's Rey he walks over to and kisses pulling her flush against him. She hesitates for a moment before resting her hands on his hips her thumbs caressing his bare skin there.

Her clothes are rough against the head of his dick but not enough to make him move back. Instead, he pulls closer deepening the kiss.

Finn takes it as a cue to pull his remaining clothing off.

"See this is how you do it. Fast."

"Some people don't like it fast," Poe quips but then Finn's clothes are off in a flurry of shoes, belt, pants, under-shorts and Poe's a little distracted by Finn's everything.  He's a picture, all soft dark skin, and muscular thighs. He's thick in a good way and between his legs he's thick and heavy in a -very- good way.

He folds his pants and drapes them over Poe's suit then bends to line his boots up with Poe's giving Poe a great shot of his ass. When Finn stands back up he's all soft smiles unabashed by his own nudity rocking on the balls of his feet like his ready for a fight or a dance or other fun after hour activities. With one step he's pressed into them again with first a kiss for Rey then a kiss for Poe.

Finn kisses like it's a full body activity all his kinetic energy pushing forward into the action. When he breaks the kiss he stays with his face pressed against Poe's like there's nowhere else in the galaxy he'd rather be,

"Rey, now you." Finn snags a piece of the grey cloth on her arms and gives it a tug.

"Sorry, sorry. I got distracted."

She employs the same whirlwind Finn used against his clothes but lets the pieces fall discarded around her.

Her exposed skin is a patchwork of shades where different pieces of clothing ended separating different layers of tan; dark on her hands, shoulder, and lower legs, lighter on her arms and neck and even paler on her stomach and hips. Poe's eyes are drawn to the smattering of freckles on her shoulders and he's not sure if he wants to touch there first or just trace the whole constellation with his tongue.

"Not sure if it's as good. Skinny."

She says skinny like she's heard it before.

Rey certainly doesn't have much spare fat for soft curves; most of her body is angled and lean and all of it lovely. Whatever retort Poe has for this nameless jerk in Rey's past is interrupted by Finn taking her by the shoulders.

"You're beautiful Rey," he declares seriously looking into her eyes adoringly. Poe approves of how Finn kisses her, slowly, gentle and with care. Rey, on the other hand, kisses like she needs to consume him.

Poe could watch them kiss all night; His dick, on the other hand, would really enjoy if he took part.

The head of Finn's dick left a glimmer of moisture on her stomach so Poe reaches out to follows the trail with his thumb until he brushes against where the erection is rubbing against her hip. Poe caresses the soft skin there before turning back to Rey. He presses his lips to her shoulder blade and kisses his way down her chest. Rey inhales sharply when he presses a kiss to a dark pink nipple and exhales in a moan when he flicks it with his tongue.

Poe realizes, as he's trailing kisses up the side of her neck with the end goal being nibbling an earlobe, that Finn is on the other side of her mimicking him. His eyes are narrowed with determination and focus as he licks up her neck.

So gorgeous.

They really need to move themselves to a more comfortable surface.

"Hey, Rey?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I pick you up?"

She quirks an eyebrow at him "can you?"

If she wasn't helping him he's not sure he'd manage; she's heavier then she looks. With a grunt, he pulls her up and she wraps her legs tight around his waist his hands automatically under her backside to steady her. The position means as soon as he moves his dick slides tauntingly between her legs and the wet folds there. They both moan and Poe probably would have tipped and dropped her like a damn fool if Finn didn't grab them both. Poe stumbles the two steps to the bunk, heart pounding between his legs lowering her onto the mattress.

"Watch your head," he warns nearly hitting his own head on the wall. She looks around her bunk with a calculating eye.

"I don't think we can all fit."

"No problem, I wasn't getting in." He gives her a lazy smile sinking to his knees before the bed. Finn settles beside him pressed warm against his side. Poe brushes two fingers against Finn's calves to feel the muscles there before turning back to Rey and her lovely long legs.

He kisses an ankle, earns himself a giggle then trails kisses up her leg closing in on his target. The giggles become breathier the closer he gets to her core -once he reaches the crease where her leg meets her body the air just hisses past her teeth.

When Poe licks into her warm and wet, Finn makes a delighted noise almost as loud as Rey moans. Then Rey's thighs clamp around Poe's head and he can't hear much of anything except his own heart pounding in his ears. He has only two jobs: keeping her hips from bucking off the bunk as she grinds against his face and painting lazy circles with his tongue. He revels in the salty taste and the hot slick skin splitting her open and licking deeper and deeper.

When Poe finally pulls away for air Finn pounces on him kissing him breathless. Finn's everywhere, one hand stroking up Poe's side the other tangling in Poe's hair all the while frantically lapping the taste of Rey taste off Poe's lips. Poe touches back, grabbing a handful of ass with one hand, rubbing against Finn's sternum with the other.

A pointy foot jabs its way between them and Poe and Finn break apart to look at its owner.  Rey somehow manages to look severe propped up on her elbows, legs open and a dark pink flush spread down her chest.

"Excuse me, but you were in the middle of something."

Finn gets there before Poe and buries his face between her legs. She falls back on the bed with a sharp sound and the room fills with the sloppy wet noise of his tongue and lips.

Finn twitches a bit when Poe runs his fingers down his back all the way to his crease but is mostly intent on his current activity so Poe squeezes onto the bunk beside Rey. She catches hold, dragging him into her arms nails digging into his back as Finn's ministrations make her tremble. Her hair's come loose in dark waves, and he brushes them free of her face kissing her wet and opened mouth. Poe licks the groans out of her, running a hand down her chest to her stomach the muscles under his hand dancing.

Shifting, he strokes down past her navel into the tight curls of hair then further still until he touches Finn's face feels the other man's tongue lapping against his fingers. He watches her face as he works two slippery fingers in.

"Good?" Poe asks curling his fingers.

"Yes," She answers practically vibrating beside him. Poe pushes forward and Finn hums a deep tonal sound making Rey arch off the bed barking out a word in a language that's not Basic.

"That's right sweetheart." He soothes, "You're so close."

Her thighs tighten more, trapping his hand but Finn keeps on unrelenting. Her legs stretch, toes reaching then curling, and she spasms around his fingers.

Finn's tongue pushes in beside his fingers and she arches again like an electric current is running through her. She jolts once more then wiggles away from Finn over sensitive and folds into the bunk. Finn's left kneeling on the floor his face glossy with her wetness and his own spit. His chest heaves like he's run across a continent and he's so hard he's pointing straight to his belly button glans shiny and red.

"Need a hand with that?" Poe asks hand out the Finn. Finn doesn't answer just crawls up on the bunk with them.

There is no room for all three of them in a bunk that was made to hold, by generous standards, one and a half people. Their bodies tangled together with slick caresses, a few misplaced elbows, and one finger jab to an unfortunate eye.

They end up with Finn at the bottom, Poe straddling one of his thighs and Rey wedged between the wall and Finn's chest. Poe can't get his hand on Finn fast enough palming his length tightly feeling it pulse in his hand.

"This ok?"

"Oh, oh yeah."

Poe gives him one long stroke before Rey's hand joins chasing behind. Then she grabs Poe with her free hand and Finn joins too and they hopelessly grind together.

Poe can't last long with two sets of hands on him and when he comes he sees lights behind his eyes lids like the streaks of hyperspace. Collapsing, Poe presses his face into Finn's neck breathing wetly. He's made a mess splattering his own thighs and a bit of Finn's stomach but mostly all on Finn's dick. Poe rubs the sticky fluid almost absently trying to blink away the aftershocks of coming so he can help Finn out.

"Sorry,"

Poe looks up at Finn since he's certainly not going to complain about a nice orgasm.

Finn's frowning down at his body, a look of concern, and thrusts into their hands desperately. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't…" and it takes Poe a second to realize Finn's apologizing because he's still hard.

"It's ok Finn," Poe starts and Finn shudders, dick twitching in Poe's hands. Poe smiles gently rubbing his thumb on the underside of the head and leans in to breathe into Finn's ear, his name. 

"Finn."

Finn shudders again eyes squeezing closed.

Rey seems to get the idea, spreads out on top of him, "That's good Finn, come on."

Poe laces his fingers with hers and they stroke together. The rhythm is better, this time, Rey and Poe's hands working together, working him over in tandem, whispering his name into his ears and watching him come apart.

Poe can see it building up as Finn's breath hitches coming faster and faster until with a cry he lets go and pulses hot and wet onto Poe and Rey's hands.

Poe holds him through the last few twitches, murmuring encouraging then falls completely boneless on top of Finn. The three of them are a mess, one of Poe's legs in hanging off the bed, his nose is crammed into Finn's armpit and he can't keep the sleepy dopey smile off his face. Poe reaches across Finn's chest to touch Rey and finds she's on the move.

He cracks an eye open and watches her sliding over them in the cramped space stretching one foot down to the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"I should check the repairs," she's hesitant like she's not sure what she's supposed to do. Poe gives her a sunny smile. He tries to pat her leg but mostly his hand flops.

"No, you need to take a nap with us. The engine isn't cool yet."

"Yeah, stay with us." Finn agrees.

"You need to stay. It's the most important step of doing sex. We have to have naked cuddles and old man Poe needs a nap."

"You're not that old." She argues but she doesn't leave so Poe takes that as a win.

He gathers her in his arms then wiggles back into Finn and nudging with his elbows until Finn gets the idea and turns on his side wrapping his arms around both Poe and Rey. It's tight, jungle humid in the bunk and Rey's hair keeps getting into Poe's mouth but it's also kind of fantastic.

"Poe," Finn whispers.

"Mmm?"

"Is this really the most important part?"

"Yes. You can check if you want," Poe teases.

"Ok," Finn says drowsily. Poe's not quite sure if that means Finn's agreed or if he's -is- going to confirm it, by asking C3PO or Jess or another person.

But Poe decides, instead of thinking about that, he'll just go to sleep instead.

Naked cuddling was definitely one of Poe's better plans.


End file.
